


Raindrops

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea what to tag, Love, Rain, Relationship Discussions, fluffness, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had  big discussion with Tom and you just want to fix the things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here, sooo I hope you like it, and I'm still new a little to writing fanfics so if you want you can leave some feedback in the comments, you know, what you liked, what you didn't. I would appreaciate it n.n

I was sitting  a bench in the park I have always loved to visit since I moved to this wonderful city, London.  The rain hadn't started long ago, first little drops then it began pounding hard to the ground, but I did not care, I loved rain after all, and it made me so happy, specially when I was sad. The water falling from the sky washed the marks that tears had left on my cheeks,  I  still sobbed a little and I can't believe all this had happened. I had a great fight with my boyfriend, but I must admit it was my fault but still it hurt  all I remember was how we screamed at each other's face until I couldn't hold it anymore and ran out of our house. He had tried to stop me but I ran too fast leaving him behind, I waited some time before coming here since I knew he would look here first. It was dark already and I was sitting in this cold bench alone, so I took out my phone not wanting at all to look at it, but I did, I needed to know how late it was it. As soon as I took it I could see the words of  **_21missed calls from Tom_**.   God, he must be dying of preoccupation! Then there's when I look at the clock, 10:00 pm, last time I saw it  it  said 6:45 pm and that was before we fought. I cursed out loud to myself "God, why you have to be so stupid (y/n)?!"    
With that I stood up, but I didn't rush, I still felt bad for pushing him to the point of breaking his gentleman side to screaming me. It was all my fault, I know he has work to do, I mean he is Tom  Hiddleston ! He is always working, I'm lucky he even looked at me, even though at first we were just friends. I have always understand all this, his work, he is always busy, and I released all my stress and my emotions from a bad day at work, my frustration of not knowing what to write in a book I had decided to start (This made me feel worse since he supported me so bad) my recent fight with my parents (who for some reason don't like Tom)  on him, because he was so damn busy. He didn't deserve to be my stress relief. 

 

The rain just seemed to never cease, and I was getting cold. I passed by many stores, some closed already, some still with their lights on. I was just some few blocks away from  the house , and this just made me let out some other tears. I felt so embarras s ed , I don't think I can even look at him in the eye s .  The rain fell on me, and I heard some thunder starting to come, as well as lightings. Could this get worse? I kept going, come on you're not that far, I cheered myself. The noise of a car approaching and stopping by my side startle me a little for it's sudden stop. I turned my head to look at it and a tall man went out of it leaving the driver's seat wide open and the car still running. "(Y/n)!" he said out loud running to hug me tight. It was Tom, his strong arms making me feel so safe and warm "(Y/n) I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you" he said kissing my head still holding me close to him. I returned the hug, burying my face on his shoulder and holding him so tight like if he was about to fade away. I cupped his cheeks with my hands, looking into his ocean blue eyes and bringing my lips to him. He kissed me with so much love in it, his hand went up my back and entwined his fingers with my hair. His tongue made his way into my mouth and I could hear a moan from him, our tongues dancing together. The rain still falling on us, but nothing mattered, everything seemed to disappear and we were just us two. After very long moments, he pulled away and we, both were breathless. He made me go inside the car, afraid I would get sick or something, he had opened the door for me and the warmth inside of the car was so comforting compared to the coldness outside. As soon as Tom got in I finally spoke to him. "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, I-I shouldn't have told you all those things. I think I was too stressed and I needed something or someone to release it all." He just looked at me thinking on what I just told him. "I apologize still, my darling. I told you awful things I didn't mean, and I had never seen you cry, and well, knowing it was me who made you cry... it breaks my heart" I smiled softly and kissed his lips one more time "There's nothing to worry about, my love" He let out a little and soft chuckle "Guess we were both a little grumpy today."  
  
  
  
We reached the house, and as the gentleman he always tried to be, he opened the car door for me and carried me bride style inside, and shut the door with his foot. Tom finally let me go once we reached the bedroom placing me on the bed. "I'm going to get all the bed wet" I said though I didn't matter at all, neither did he. He climbed up the bed, placing his forearms at the side of my head looking straight at my eyes with a boyish grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling to him "I was worried about you, I found you nowhere" his voice showed some concern but the happiness of being together after the fight still showed on him "But now you've found me. You have to be glad I'm not like Waldo" We both laughed, and he trapped my lips into a kiss, how I loved his kisses, and he loved to kiss me, for he did it at any chance he had.  His left hand caressed my side and began to take off my wet clothes "You're going to get sick with this still on, darling" he said as he took off my coat and blouse together leaving me only on my pants and underwear. His lips went down my neck leaving a path down to my breasts, his hands went to my back and I lifted my body a little so he could unclasp my bra. Once he took it he tossed somewhere were my other garments had ended. He took one nipple on his mouth making me gasp. His tongue giving it all the attention it could as his hand worked in the other. His tongue travelled to the other nipple, making me moan, it just felt so good. He gave my breasts many kisses, he nibbled them, suckled them, and all the sensations went lower making me so wet for him. His eyes were full of lust as he went up again to my lips, biting my lower lip and licking it. My hands went up his chest taking off his shirt, his skin wet from the rain, and my hands slid through it going lower to his pants. As I got there I could feel a big and hard bulge through the fabric. He kissed me again, fiercely and lustful. I unbuttoned his pants slipping my hand to touch him making him gasp. He went down my body and my eyes lingered on him. He took off my pants with my underwear tossing them I don't know where. He opened my legs and kissed my inner thighs going up slowly until they reached my womanhood. His eyes looked at me from between my legs as he glide his tongue through my folds to tease my entrance making me moan loud. He reached my clit and licked it slowly, enjoying how I tasted. He then rose up taking off his own pants letting his member to view, so hard and with some pre-cum on the tip. He crawled up to me placing himself between my legs I could feel the tip so close to my entrance. "I love you so much" he said kissing my neck and sliding inside, my arms wrapped around him receiving him gladly. _"V_ _ous êtesmonseulamour_ _. "_ he  whispered in myear, knowing I loved so muchwhen he talkedfrench and thisaroused me even more. Histhrustweresoft at first, webothmoanedintotheotherkiss. He quickenedthe pace and mywallsclenchedaroundhim. "I loveyou so much, my Tom" I saidintohisear, he kissedmyjawline and nibbledit, and I kissedhisnecktoo, myhandsentwiningwithhiscurls. Ourhandswanderedthrougheachother'sbody, and after a longsession of sweetlovemaking, webothwerenearourrelease "Come for me, mybaby" He said and I hadn't to thinkittwicebefore I reachedmyorgasmmoaninghisnameoutloud and holding himtight. No longerafter I couldfeelhisownrelease he spoke,almostscreamingmyname as he cameburyinghis head ontheside of myneck, hiswarmbreathagainstmy skin sendingshiversthroughmybody. He gavesomelittlethrust as he emptiedcompletely. Wekissedeachother and he pulledawayrolling to myside and passinganarmaround me and I restedmy head onhischest, wewerebothstillpanting a little. "I loveyou, (y/n). Neverforgetthat" "I willnever. You'remyonlylove and willalways be." I couldsee a smileplayingonhislips. Westayedlikethatcuddling together as the rain fell outside, tapping our window and wefellinto a blissfulsleep in eachother'sarms.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just love french so much.  
> "Vous êtes mon seul amour. " this means you're my only love.  
> Hope you liked it! I really did, and well who wouldn't like to kiss Tom under the rain?


End file.
